kamikace Granger
by Hermi23
Summary: Una poción erronea que hará revivir a las mísmisimas rencarnaciones de ... ¿? LEED JEJE Harry&Hermione draco&ginny viva JEANNE D´ARC
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos! Soy hermi 17 , autora de : amor en luna llena , hp y el amor verdadero , l colmo de un soltero : el mocho y la mujer , el dolor de ser violada , virgin crisis y otros fics mas , que vuelve a inventar una nueva historia para conmover .

Mi mejor amiga y yo , que las dos nos llamamos LORENA , hemos decidido hacer un fic para honrar a nuestra mayor heroína de origen frances.

Queréis leerlo? Ya vereis , juro que no os arrepentiréis besos .

CAP 1 - ¿ Que pasa cuando la muerte te oprime el cuello y te absorbe poco a poco?

Francia, 1431...

Cientos de personas se arremolinaban en el famoso mercado de Rouan .

Chillaban , abucheaban , bailaban felices dando vueltas por toda la plaza .

- MUERTE!!!

- A LA HOGUERA!!

- BRUJA!!

Risas felices , ante una hoguera en la que empezaban a lanzar heno y maderas para la muerte de una chica de 19 años …

Una docena de guardas , llevaban poco a poco hacia el palcro a una joven francesa , llena de hematomas y cabello largo y rubio .

- JEANNE!!

Mas guardas tenían atado a un muchacho desesperado , que luchaba por escapar .

La chica lo miró , y sus pupilas se encontraron .

La chica sonrió , sus mejillas coloreadas de un suave color rosa pálido …

- te amo …

El chico no pudo reprimir que un llanto amargo lo invadiera , mientras la chica con la cabeza bien alta era atada al grueso tronco .

La gente chillaba , insultaba a la joven , incluso muchos de ellos le tiraron verduras encima suyo .

- FUERA BRUJA!! MUERTE!! HOGUERA!!!

Ella miró al público , firme y recta , mientras empezaban a sermonear ante ella , un famoso juez francés .

- …. SE CONDENA A ESTA MUJER A LA HOGUERA!! PARA QUE MUERA QUEMADA POR SU DON DE BRUJERÍA Y SUS CENIZAS SEAN ARROJADAS EN EL RÍO , PARA QUE NAVEGUEN CONTRA CORRIENTE!!!

El juez se acercó poco a poco a la chica alzada , su mirada brillante y maliciosa .

- confiesa si no quieres morir …

Ella no hizo nada , sus labios sellados no se abrieron para nada .

La firmeza era absoluta , la valentía feroz , a pesar de tener a media ciudad francesa con antorchas de fuego para quemarla .

El hombre frunció el ceño .

- bien … morirás entonces …. YA!

La gente empezó a correr mientras lanzaban con ira las antorchas hacia ella .

- Muereee!! Bruja!!!

- NOOOO!!!- el chico moreno aullaba de dolor , al ver como el humo se intensificaba y su amada empezaba a toser , mientras el fuego prendía su cuerpo .

Las llamas comenzaron a lamerla, a envolverla , quemando sus carnes, sus músculos, sus huesos …

- NO TE VAYASS!!!NOOO!!!

Desde lo mas lejano de la plaza , un hombre encapuchado dejaba caer unas silenciosas lágrimas .

Había mucha amargura en su palidez , pero aún así , susurró:

- perdóname … perdóname …

Poco a poco la esencia de la joven se iba reduciendo , hasta que quedaron sus cenizas …

Fueron cuatro horas de dolor y sufrimiento para unos y de alegría y descanso para el pueblo de Rouan.

Quedaron solo los órganos vitales de ella , y sus cenizas esparcidas … las cuales fueron arrojadas al río , donde navegaron por los siglos de los siglos ….

……………………………………….

Reino Unido , Hogwarts .

- alguien sabe que substancias hacen falta para una poción Veritaserum? – preguntaba el frío profesor de pociones a la clase de gryffindor/slytheryn de 6º año.

Hermione Granger fue la primera en levantar el brazo ( n/a: Como siempre �) , mientras que otros como Ronald Weasly o Harry Potter estaban medio dormidos .

Snape frunció el ceño , al ver que nadie lo sabía .

- Potter? Por ejemplo …- preguntó al percatarse del pasotismo total del chico que vivió – lo sabes?

Harry estaba tan atontado en su nube que solo le dio por bostezar .

Ron se sobresaltó , mirando a su amigo .

Draco Malfoy , se rió con gusto al ver a su peor enemigo en ridículo .

Hermione , mordiéndose el labio preocupada le dio un codazo a Harry , para que así reaccionara.

- pero que haces?!- contestó de mala gana Harry a Hermione .

Pero Snape estaba ya delante de él , con cara de muy pocos amigos .

Levantó una ceja ante un Harry que no se dejó sorprender.

- y bien Potter?

- Que? – preguntó vacilando , mientras Ron contenía una risa.

Hermione se puso una mano en la cabeza , mientras Malfoy lo fulminaba con la mirada .

- en vez de tanta chulería me podría decir que ingredientes se deben usar para la poción veritaserum Potter – espetó snape – ah! 50 puntos menos para gryffindor .

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown bufaron , Harry las miró con odio .

- que??!! Acaso vosotras lo sabéis?- les chilló – pues entonces a callar la boca necias …

- Harry tío … - Ron se sorprendió bastante .

La verdad desde la muerte de Sirius , y la llegada de las vacaciones Harry era otro .

Snape lo miró con odio .

- va a copiar mil veces los ingredientes de la poción veritaserum Potter .

Harry se levantó .

- al igual – dijo dando un porrazo a la silla – me voy de esta porquería de clase , que paso de ver esa nariz suya que asusta al miedo – gruñó el chico , saliendo de la puerta con un golpe .

Snape se lo quedó mirando , con los ojos brillantes , pero sin decir nada .

Hermione y Ron no dejaban de mirarse ni de mirar la puerta por la que Harry había salido .

- eso merece expulsión – bramó Malfoy con indignación .

- cállate Hurón ¡ - le contestó Ron .( aunque en el fondo , aunque le doliera , sabía que Draco tenía razón )

- el que se tiene que callar eres tu , comadreja �

- BASTA!!

Snape sacaba humo por las orejas.

- pónganse a hacer las pociones veritaserum ahora mismo , mientras yo llevo un poco a el director , entendido ¿

Todos asintieron asustados .

Aún así Ron y Draco se fulminaban con la mirada .

- si encuentro cuando vuelva a alguien

A Hermione , le temblaba el pie .

El profesor de pociones , cogió un frasco de color azul verdoso y con agilidad y una ondulación de su túnica salió de la mazmorra .

………………………

Snape iba enfadado hacia dirección , gruñendo obscenidades contra Harry .

- grr el niño dorado � yo le voy a enseñar quien es dorado en este cole… GIO!!!rash!!

El mago había chocado con una criatura pequeña y con orejas puntiagudas que parecía asustada .

- MALDITO ELFO!!- chilló el profesor , a el elfo doméstico que con cuidado levantaba tembloroso dos frascos , el de Snape y otro que el llevaba .

- Lo siento señor , dobby solo llevar este frasco de aceite a las cocinas , señor …

Snape gruñó quitándole el frasco de la mano al elfo .

- ELFO ESTÚPIDO , LA PRÓXIMA VEZ MIRA POR DONDE ANDAS IMBECIL!!

Y el profesor se fue con velocidad , hacia la estatua de las gárgolas que daban a el despacho del profesor Dumbledore .

- ranas de chocolate � - dijo con amargura .

Y la gárgola se separó pudiendo subir hasta el despacho .

Controló su mal humor y picó con delicadeza a la puerta.

- adelante …

Snape entró con sumo cuidado , mirando a dentro del despacho . Dumbledore acariciaba con aire despistado las plumas de Fawkes , su fénix.

- directo , he traido un frasco de veritaserum para cuando lo quiera utilizar …

- bien , Severus bien , puede dejarlo con los otros frascos …

Snape obedeció dejando el frasco en la pequeña urna de cristal del director .

- y como va Harry , severus? – preguntó el anciano , cuando el profesor iba a salir de el despacho.

Parecía que Snape se había atragantado con una nuez especialmente grande y con sabor podrido .

- demasiado engreído señor director- dijo con un poco de asco – demasiado en mi opinión …

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza .

- si … lo se … conmigo está igual – dijo con melancolía- esperemos que un día pueda volver a ser el mismo chico de siempre … que todo acabe …- dijo mirando a la ventana, por unos segundos.

Los rayos de sol , hacían brillar la barba plateada de el director , cosa que Snape pensó :

¿ que sería de el colegio si Dumbledore faltase?

- bueno , si no le soy de mas ayuda … puedo volver a mi clase? – preguntó el hombre de ojos negros .

Dumbledore solo asintió con un suave movimiento de cuello , que bastó para que Snape saliera de la estancia.

…………………………

Hermione levantaba la cabeza por las mesas a la hora de la comida , para ver si cierto moreno de ojos verdes hacía su aparición .

Ron , hablaba con su tenedor , furioso .

- no entiendo por que Harry no deja de protestar por todo! Snape nos dejará secos como siga así!

- ….

- Que opinas Hermione?

- ….

- HERMIONE!!!

Hermione miró a Ron , entonces.

- decías? – preguntó la castaña .

Ron bufó .

- que que opinas de Harry , marisavidilla?

Hermione iba a contestar a Ron , cuando se percató de que con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica venía Harry , con la cabeza en alto .

Varías chicas de las demás mesas , murmuraron con risitas al verlo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente , mientras se cruzaba de brazos cuando Harry , sin decir nada se sentó en frente de ellos .

- harry donde has estado tío? – preguntó Ron .

- por ahí …- contestó este , sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y tragando velozmente la sopa que había servida .

Ron miró a Hermione , pidiéndole ayuda.

- Harry , llevamos dos días de curso y estás muy borde con todo el mundo , no crees que deberías cambiar un poco tu actitud?

Harry levantó la vista para mirar a Hermione .

- y no crees que deberías dejar de hacer el papel de mi madre? – espetó el con bordería – mi madre esta muerta por si no lo sabías ….

Hermione se calló por un momento la boca , sintiéndose mal por el comentario .

Ginny , Neville , Dean y Seamos , se los quedaron mirando .

- Aún así Harry , la cuestión es que desde la muerte de Sirius no has sido mas el mismo …

Harry soltó la cuchara , manchando el mantel de la fuerza .

- MIRA , TE TENGO DICHO QUE NO QUIERO QUE NADIE HABLE DE MI PADRINO VALE!? ASÍ QUE YA PUEDES CALLAR ESA GRASIENTA BOCAZA , GRANGER!!!

Harry se levantó con rabia de la mesa y se fue del gran comedor , dejando a todos parados .

Incluso Mcgongall estaba tan impactada que no pudo seguir a Harry para llamarle la atención .

Ron , estaba con la boca abierta , y los de gryffindor murmuraban .

La mandíbula de Draco Malfoy estaba por los suelos .

Hermione , agachó la cabeza , mientras sus ojos se aguaban , y echó a llorar amargamente .

El plato de restos de su sopa se calló al suelo , haciéndose pedazos .

- Hermione tranquila!- se levantó Ginny , abrazándola – no sabe ni lo que dice!!

Ron , ( raro en el , pero bueno �) también se levantó a consolar a su amiga .

- ya está Hermione , ya … si es que Harry está rarísimo …

Hermione sollozaba amargamente .

- nunca me había chillado de esa manera …nunca me había dicho Granger con tanta frialdad!

- HARRY VUELVE A SER EL DE ANTES!!!

CONTINUARÁ ….


	2. 2

**Francia, 1431:**

**Tras risas y burlas hacia Jeanne d'Arc, el chico que lloraba amargamente su muerte, se desprendió de los guardas y desenvainó una espada dorada. **

**La cabeza del hombre encapuchado salió despedida a los pies de la, que era ya cenizas, Jeanne d'Arc. Una cara sonriente, de ojos verde oscuro y pelo castaño con reflejos dorados, se desangraba poco a poco a los pies de quien fue la salvadora de Francia.**

**El moreno había derrochado un poco de esa ira que contenía en sus adentros.**

**Ese hombre que acababa de matar era el culpable de que su amada no existiera en esos momentos .**

- **te odio , Jean the luxemburg ( Juan de luxemburgo ) , púdrete en el infierno … cerdo …**

**………………….**

Reino Unido, Hogwarts:

A partir de aquel día, Harry se pasó las tardes autista en su habitación, con el álbum de fotos en sus brazos.

Las lágrimas caían amargamente desde el rostro de un Harry, completamente, distinto al de hace 4 meses atrás.

¿Por qué, Sirius¿POR QUÉ ME HAS DEJADO TÚ- el chico daba golpes en su cama adoselada con rabia .

- NUNCA ACEPTARÉ TU MUERTE! NO PUEDES ESTARLO! NO PUEDES!

Ron intentaba no acercarse mucho a su amigo, ya que no quería que le viesen compadeciéndose del que era ya casi como un hermano.

Hermione ,evitaba a Harry desde aquella mañana, en el Gran Comedor, ya que verlo, le hacía caer las lágrimas, llenas de pena y angustia.

Una tarde de tormenta, en la que los rayos y truenos se hacían con el protagonismo del espectáculo, Hermione fue toda decidida a la habitación de Harry, quien, como siempre, yacía encima de su edredón escarlata.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- preguntó el moreno al ver a su amiga de cabello castaño , entrar en su habitación .

Hermione , dudosa y con el rostro encendido , se acercó a paso lento hacia la cama de Harry.

- Yo… sólo vine a pedirte disculpas… Por si hay algo que he dicho mal…

Harry la interrumpió..

- Qué raro… La espectacular y excelentísima Hermione Granger, la biblioteca disponible a todo individuo de Hogwarts, viene, akí, a pedirle disculpas al marginal y pobrecito huérfano, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió- dijo el chico en tono bastante irónico.

Hermione , sintió un desgarre en su corazón .

- Oye, no cal que estés tan borde. Sólo venía a pedirte disculpas y ya¿vale?

El chico puso cara de pena.

- Ohh… Voy a compadecerme del pobre Harry –siguió Harry en tono burlón- Le voy a decir que puede contar con el apoyo de MIS PADRES y mía…

¿Pero por qué te pones así- chilló Hermione , cansada de el chico que estaba burlándose de su afecto .

Harry se puso en pie , extendiendo tanto los brazos que la chica se tuvo que retroceder.

¡Porque ya estoy hato de que me restriegues por la cara de que soy huérfano¡Estoy hasta las narices!

¡Yo nunca haría algo así! – espetó ella , apunto de llorar¡Es que estás triste por la muerte de Sirius, Harry¡Pero ni Ron, ni yo tenemos la culpa de eso! Yo solo quiero ayudarte! Por que me importas y…!

El , la hizo callar.

¡Calla y vete de aquí! – le señaló la puerta¡Estoy harto de ti, de Ron y de todos ¡Déjame en paz, joder!

Hermione se fue alejando poco a poco , con cara marchita

- Muy bien… Pero cuando necesites a alguien, estaré allí para darte apoyo, Harry…

¡He dicho que te vayas- bramó el.

-

Hermione salió corriendo del cuarto de Harry, llorando amargamente, mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, dando codazos a todos quien se encontraba.

Cuando la noche cubrió el cielo y todos los alumnos yacían en sus respectivas habitaciones. Harry, arrepentido de las palabras que le había soltado, inconscientemente a su mejor amiga, estaba sentado en su cama, mientras Ron, Neville y Seamus dormían plácidamente, a pesar de la tormenta que caía sobre el Castillo de Hogwarts.

- perdóname Hermione … pero odio que te compadezcas tanto de mi … yo … buff … nada …

El chico se selló en su cama , tratando de dormir.

Hermione se durmió hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Cuando, finalmente, cerró los ojos doloridos de tanto llorar, cayó un gran rayo acompañado de un trueno que hizo temblar todos los terrenos de Hogwarts.

La noche avanzaba a lenta velocidad y en la mente de Hermione podían verse, claramente, unas llamaradas enormes, las cuales, devoraban el cuerpo de una chica rubia, de ojos azules, quien gritaba y tosía con angustia.

¡NOO- gritó Hermione a las primeras luces del día.

La chica se despertó entre sudores fríos y fuertes palpitaciones, de parte del corazón. Se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver a Hagrid regando su huerto de grandes calabazas.

Todas sus compañeras dormían, a pesar del grito que había soltado ella. Hermione se dirigió, como cada mañana, hacia el cuarto de baño a darse una ducha.

Cuando empezó a quitarse el pijama se dio cuenta de que sus pechos no eran los mismos.

¿Eh¿Qué es esto?

La chica empezó a tocárselos, mientras se miraba extrañada, en el espejo.

¡Qué fuerte!

Juraría que su talla de sujetador no pasaba de la 85 y esa era al menos una 95 , casi 100 .

Pero sin darle mas importancia al asunto , se vistió y se fue hacia el gran comedor.

Cuando bajó al Gran Comedor, para desayunar con sus mejores amigos, todos se la quedaron mirando.

Se escucharon murmullos .

Hermione pasaba de todos , mientras se acercaba a su mesa tranquilamente .

Alguien la detuvo , cuando iba a sentarse en la mesa , en la que Harry jugaba con su cuchara y Ron devoraba un soufflé .

¿Qué pasa, que no sabes cómo puedes gustarme y te has autohechizado¡Ja,ja,ja- dijo Draco Malfoy apareciendo detrás de ella, como un fantasma.

Hermione miró a la serpiente rubia , que iba como no , escoltado por sus dos gorilas .

Draco había crecido mucho , y estaba muy atractivo… se había dejado un poco de perilla , cosa que antes no tenía y la gomina había pasado a la historia .

¿Te importa- dijo ella.

-Bueno, ahora te veo con otros ojos- dijo el chico mirándola de arriba abajo , centrándose en cierto lugar .(n/a: �� pervertido …)

¿Qué te pasa algo con ella- dijo una chica pelirroja cogiéndolo por el hombro.

Draco y Hermione miraron detrás de ellos , donde Ginny Weasly acababa de llegar.

Hermione vio que Ginny estaba cambiada .

Parecía mas adulta , sus ojos café desprendían un brillo muy seductor .

¡Ginny Weasley? – preguntó Draco , mirándola también , con una mano en la barbilla - Vaya… parece que te has vuelto más femenina…

Ginny sonrió astutamente .

¿Qué pasa te gusta? O… ¿Te gustaba más como era antes- la chica se echó el pelo hacia atrás , mientras se relamía los labios .

Crabbe y Goyle abrieron sus grandes bocas de par en par , sorprendidos .

Ginny acercó sus labios al cuello de un Draco, que se estremeció cuando la chica le agarró la mano.

Cuando ella le besó, una línea de sangre fina, roja muy intensa, corrió por el labio inferior de Ginny, quien la relamió.

-Vaya, parece que te has quedado sin más chistes que contar¿no, Malfoy- dijo ella acariciándole el cuello.

Draco Malfoy , tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par .

Hermione dio un pequeño grito , que comparado con el de Ron fue pequeño ��.

- GINNY , PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE BESAR A ESA SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA?

Ron estaba muy rojo , mientras apartaba a su hermana con brusquedad de la merced de Draco .

Ginny pareció reaccionar con el chillido y miró al rubio , pasándose una mano por la boca .

Miró a su escandalizado hermano y a Hermione que la miraba fijamente sorprendida.

- no se que se me pasó por la mente , me voy.

La pelirroja se soltó de su hermano corriendo .

Ron maldició mil veces , mientras Hermione y Harry miraban como la chica se iba .

Ahora, una marca de dos colmillos de serpiente, quedaron tatuados en cuello de Malfoy, quien se limpió, con la manga de la túnica, los restos de sangre y saliva que había dejado Ginny. Y, con un gesto de rabia, volvió hacia su mesa.

- EH TU- Ron iba a cantarle la caña a el slitheryn – NO TE ACERQUES A MI PEQUENA E INDEFENSA HERMANA �! GRRR

…………………………..

Severus , estaba en su despacho , poniendo en cazos pequeños la poción veritaserum de su gran caldero .

Cogió una pluma de fénix bronceada y la pasó por alto , haciendo explotar el caldero .

Podemos ver a Snape , lleno de pasta lila , por encima de su grasiento pelo .

- pero que diablos…! – chilló mientras se desprendía de la pasta .

Sus ojos negros se quedaron fijos y parados , mientras cogía con una pala un poco de esa sustancia y la colocaba en un frasco grande .

La analizó con velocidad , mientras su respiración cada vez se agitaba mas .

- MIERDA! – bramó – COMO YO �!EL GRAN PROFESOR DE POCIONES PUEDE HABERSE EQUIVOCADO EN ESTA POCIÓN TAN SIMPLE?

Lanzó el frasco al fuego , pero entonces su boca se abrió de par en par .

- no … no puede ser , no puede ser posible ….

Fue hacia un baúl de su despacho y sacó un grueso libro de tapa negra.

Lo abrió buscando a gran velocidad .

- los ingredientes son … patas de knarl , ojos de sapo , 1 pluma de hipogrifo blanco , 3 gotas de sangre humana y una mandíbula ….

Miró en su vitrina , en busca de el maxilar superior de la mandíbula para la poción , pero -…

Los ojos de el profesor parecían salirse de sus órbitas .

- no …. – en la mano tenía , sucia y vieja una desdentada mandíbula – NOO!

El profesor bramó , con las manos en la cabeza .

- ME HE EQUIVOCADO! NO!

Miró a la puerta , recordando cuando hace unos días había chocado con cierto elfo doméstico .

- me equivoqué de frasco …. Lo tiene ese elfo …

Se puso su capa oscura y corrió hacia la puerta .

- TENGO QUE RECUPERAR ESA POCIÓN!

CONTINUARÁ ….

n/a: reviewssss pelase! Ya tenemos hasta el cap 4 ,si os gusta el fic dejad reviews , sino no lo continuaremos .

besos ,Lorenas.


	3. 3

**CAP 3**

**Francia, 1431 …**

**El joven moreno de ojos negros se encontraba tras el asesinato en el río arrodillado … **

**Lloraba a su amada , mientras la corriente se había llevado las cenizas de esta …**

- **por que te has tenido que ir Jeanne? – lloraba con desespero – POR QUE TE HAN TENIDO QUE MATAR? – bramó con ira , mientras arrancaba pedazos de hierva .**

**Dio codazos en la tierra húmeda hasta herirse los codos , el dolor no era nada comparado con el que sentía su corazón .**

- **te han matado … te han traicionado ….**

**Las aclamanzas en la plaza de Rouan eran cada vez mas fuertes , eso irritaba a el chico .**

**Su rostro se contraía de la rabia que estaba sintiendo por esas personas , por el pueblo francés , por los ingleses … por todos ….**

**Pensó en el traidor , en ese asqueroso ser que había matado .**

- **QUIERO QUE TU ALMA QUEDE EN VILO EN LOS INFIERNOS! –chilló , mientras sacaba un pergamino y corría hacia el bosque .**

**Anocheció ,**** y se posó entre un circulo de abetos viejos .**

**Alzó el pergamino y empezó a recitar.**

**_"SEÑOR SATANÁS , REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS! VEN A MI Y LLEVATE EL ALMA DE JEAN DE LUXEMBURGO PARA QUE SE PUDRA EN LOS INFIERNOS! EN EL NOMBRE DEL REY DE LA OSCURIDAD : SATANAS!"_**

****

**El cielo se tiñó de negro , y empezó a llover.**

**El joven miraba el cielo , mientras sentía un frío en su interior … los cuervos volaban y algo flotaba por el aire .**

**La cabeza de Jean flotaba poco a poco hacia el , y un rallo la alcanzó .**

**El trueno fue potente y la cabeza petó haciéndose pedazos de tripas.**

**El moreno temblaba , mientras un poder desconocido le hacia coger su espada .**

- **PERO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO �? QUE ES ESTE PODER?**

**El chico no sabía que hacer , estaba muy asustado … la espada iba por si sola , quería clavarse en su pecho .**

**Una risa lo distrajo .**

- **jujuju**** , yo me llevo el alma de Jean de Luxemburgo , pero también a ti , esclavo de dios …**

- **que!**

**Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar , la espada había atravesado su pecho .**

**Calló al suelo , con un rallo y la sangre se esparció .**

- **jejejejeje**** tenemos mucho de que hablar – recitaba la espada , que brillaba dorada- Noín Claude jejeje**

**El rostro pálido de Noín , desprendía tibias lágrimas .**

**……………………………**

**REINO UNIDO , HOGWARTS …**

**Snape**** llegó a las cocinas de Hogwarts como alma que lleva al diablo .**

**Los elfos domésticos que hacían hábilmente la cena , se sorprendieron de que un profesor estuviera allí.**

- **DONDE ESTÁ- chilló como un loco- DONDE ESTÁS MALDITO ELFO!**

**Los elfos se encogieron , mientras chillaban agudamente .**

- **a quien busca señor- preguntó justamente dobby , que fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar.**

**Snape**** escrutó al elfo con sus ojos negros y rápidamente lo empotró contra la pared .**

- **QUE HICISTE CON MI FRASCO? DONDE LO TIENES- lo zarandeó .**

**Dobby**** parecía no entender.**

- **Frasco? No se de que me habla señor ¡ dobby no entender!**

**Snape**** lo lanzó al suelo con ira , mientras Winki ayudaba a dobby a ponerse en pie .**

- **haz memoria , criatura estúpida … que hiciste con ese frasco con el que choquemos el otro día? – preguntó con falsa delicadeza , como si dobby estuviera sordo – donde lo tienes?**

**Dobby**** pareció comprender, feliz .**

- **ah! Dobby llevar aceite a cocinas para la comida de el otro día señor ..**

**Snape**** empalideció , por completo .**

- **necesita algo señor? – preguntó una docena de elfos que le dieron doce jarras de agua .**

**Snape**** hablaba despacio .**

- **insinúas que … toda hogwarts a tomado esa poción �- respiraba lentamente .**

**Dobby**** estaba perdido .**

**Snape**** soltó un alarido , mientras corría cocinas afuera .**

**El profesor fue hacia su habitación y sacó un par de libros , hojeándolos con velocidad .**

**Estuvo horas mirando , sin encontrar nada que le sirviera .**

- **JODER! No hay contra hechizo … - descansó sobre sus hombros – eso quiere decir que algunos desafortunados , no volverán a ser los mismos … jamás …**

**…………………………**

**Hermione**** estaba en su habitación , se había encerrado a estudiar allí ya que necesitaba calma.**

**No quería estar cerca de Harry , ni de nadie … mejor sola en esos casos que mal acompañada.**

**No se podía concentrar , leía y releía los párrafos de su libro y no se le metían en la cabeza .**

**Sintió un mareo y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche .**

**La chica miró al techo , recordando la acción de Ginny esa mañana , y también el crecimiento de sus pechos .**

**Sacó bajo su almohada su diario , y lo abrió .**

**Suspiró ,**** mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos .**

**Una foto de Harry estaba allí .**

**Estaba llena de corazoncitos por todas partes , Hermione la estrechó contra su pecho , las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas .**

- **te quiero tanto …. Por que por mas que me humilles y me hieras , siempre tengo que estar pensando en ti? Por que? **

**Besó la foto , tiernamente .**

- **por que no puedes quererme? – suspiros tristes , llenos de dolor – lo se … por que eres mi amigo y no me puedes ver de ninguna otra manera …**

**Se enroscó en su almohada y se puso a llorar dolorosamente .**

**Entonces un recuerdo lejano vino a su mente .**

**Un moreno de ojos negros la besaba , estaba besando sus labios , mientras que sus dulces dedos acariciaban los mechones rubios que caían de su cabello .**

**Hermione**** reaccionó abruptamente , de donde había salido ese recuerdo? **

**Lo mejor sería que se durmiera de una vez .**

**………………………**

**Harry**** y Ron por su parte , llegaron cansados a su habitación de entrenar.**

**Ron ,**** murmuraba desde el incidente de Ginny/Draco .**

- **es que ese es un cerdo , yo le voy a enseñar Bla, Bla , Bla , Bla …**

**Harry**** aburrido de Ron se metió en la cama .**

- **harry**** me escuchas? – preguntó el pelirrojo .**

**Neville**** desde su cama , lo mandó callar .**

**Ron se acostó mientras intentaba hacer que su amigo hablase.**

- **me hablas o no- preguntó .**

**Harry**** lo miró .**

- **yo creo que tu hermana puede hacer lo que le de la gana … ya es mayorcita .**

**Ron hubiera matado a Harry , pero se contuvo .**

- **ES UNA CRÍA"!**

- **Es una mujer �� y creo que hoy a quedado mas claro que nunca Ron …**

**Ron bufó .**

- **si ,**** como hermione no? **

**Harry**** miró a Ron , veloz .**

- **dime – dijo burlón – como habrá conseguido esas domingas? Ejejeje **

**Harry**** miró al dosel de su cama .**

- **ni lo se , ni me importa …**

**Ron bufó .**

- **eres un borde , tío … haber si cambias esa actitud ...**

- **y haber si me dejas de una buena vez y tu duermes – contestó el .**

**El pelirrojo , indignado se tapó hasta las orejas , sin decir ni buenas noches .**

- **ah … prefiero a Cho **

**Ron miró a Harry .**

- **cho**

- **Si …**** estamos de … como lo diría … rollo? **

**Ron abrió mucho la boca .**

- **definitivamente ,**** tu no eres Harry , al menos no el que yo conocí …. Buenas noches …**

- **buenas noches …**

**……………………….**

**KIKIRIKIIIIII!**

**Harry**** se despertó , somnoliento , mientras se ponía de pie .**

**Fue ante el espejo y se lavó la cara .**

**Ron y los demás se fueron levantando poco a poco .**

**Sintió como a Seamos Finnigan se le caía el cepillo de dientes al suelo .**

- **que pasa? – preguntó el moreno .**

**Los chicos se lo habían quedado mirando fijamente , señalándolo .**

- **HARRY TÍO HAS CRECIDO- dijo Dean.**

- **Tienes mas pelo en las piernas…- susurró Neville .**

- **Y mas musculatura … - acabó Ron .**

**Harry**** se miró , era verdad estaba cambiado , pero seguramente esos cambios eran de el verano a acá .**

- **si y que? Venga dejadme duchar que tenemos que desayunar …**

**………………………….**

**Draco**** Malfoy se encontraba ante un espejo de las mazmorras.**

**El rubio rozaba su cuello con la yema de sus dedos , mientras recordaba como Ginny Weasly como una serpiente venenosa , había mordido profundamente su cuello.**

**La pelirroja había sido cortante como una navaja , irreconocible a la tímida gryffindor que era antes .**

**Se puso agua en la cara , tratando de quitarse el pensamiento de encima , pero la marca de los colmillos en su cuello , se lo hacía difícil.**

**…………..**

**Hermione**** repasaba , sábado tarde en la sala común .**

**Leía tranquilamente , pasando hoja por hoja de el examen de historia de la magia para dentro de dos semanas.**

**Harry**** y Ron , habían salido a Hogsmeade , con unas chicas de ravenclaw.,**

**El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió , y los dos chicos entraron riendo .**

- **entonces la tal margrit me ha pedido que la ayude y … **

**Ron dejó de hablar de su relato al ver a Hermione allí .**

**Harry**** la miró fijamente y ella agachó la cabeza .**

**Ron los miró y un fuerte CRACK sonó en su cuello .**

- **auch**** , me duele mucho el cuello mejor me voy a el cuarto …**

**Ron se fue quejándose , mientras Harry y Hermione quedaban a solas.**

**Harry**** se sentó silenciosamente delante de la castaña que estaba sudando .**

- **mmm**** …**** que haces herms? **

**Hermione**** levantó cabeza , no esperaba que Harry la hablara.**

- **yo … estudio , para historia de la magia ..,..**

**El chico sonrió , mientras iba hacia ella .**

- **eres demasiado responsable , Ron también es prefecto y no es como tu ….**

**Hermione**** frunció el ceño .**

- **pero es que yo soy así … ��**

**El chico de ojos verdes la sonrió , por lo que ella se sonrojó , mientras le tocaba el pelo .**

- **ya se que tu eres así Herms , por eso quiero …- Harry se puso serio – pedirte disculpas por la pelea del otro día …**

**Hermione**** agachó la cabeza , suavemente sin saber bien que tenía que contestar.**

- **em**** … harry , yo … por mucho que me maltrates , por mucho que me hieras , siempre serás mi amigo … **

**El la abrazó fuertemente , por lo que tomó a la chica por sorpresa .**

- **lo se dulce Herms , lo se …. Perdóname por ser tan idiota …**

**Estuvieron unos segundos así , segundos gloriosos para Hermione … pero Harry se separó .**

- **bueno chica , he quedado con .. – harry sonrió con picardía – cho jejeje **

**El chico corrió hacia el retrato , diciendo adiós a Hermione , ella se quedó en el sofá blanca .**

- **cho****? – gruñó – pero si … el ya no la quería no? Grr será … ZORRA!**

**Hermione**** se levantó furiosa del sofá y llevada por los celos y la ira dio un golpe en la pared creando una pequeña brecha .**

**Dos alumnos de segundo que entraban por el retrato se asustaron y Hermione reaccionó .**

- **dios …**** pero …�? Que he hecho! De donde he sacado esa fuerza …**

**Hermione**** se secó el sudor .**

- **será de la misma rabia …**

**Y la chica se fue a su habitación .**

**Mientras todos dormían , la noche estaba estrellada …**

**Los búhos y lechuzas se ocultaban entre los árboles , la brisa se cernía de un lado a otro y una chica con el uniforme de ravenclaw , esperaba indignada en los terrenos de Hogwarts .**

**En la torre de gryffindor , en uno de los ventanales de las chicas … una sombra se cernía levitando en el suave viento .**

**Unos ojos negros tristes , un cabello largo y moreno , cuidaban el sueño de una chica que dormía profundamente .**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**n/a****: MUCHAS GRACIASSS SNIFFF! ME ALEGRO DE QUE A LOS QUE NOS HABEIS DEJADO REVIEWS O ESTE GUSTANDO! PORFIS DEJADNOS REVIEW EN CADA CAP QUE LEAIS PLEASE! ASI SABREMOS SI ALGUIEN NOS SIGUE O NO ¡ ASIASS!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**

**S**


	4. 4

**FRANCIA, 1431:**

**Un río teñido de rojo, relucía sobre la hierba mojada, a pesar de la fría lluvia que caía en esos instantes. El chico de ojos negros, de piel pálida y cetrina, de cabellos negros como el ébano posó su cabeza en el suelo embarrado ...**

**Miró moribundo, a su alrededor y pudo ver, a duras penas una empuñadura dorada, de la cual, continuaba una hoja de plata maquillada de carmín, que acababa en una punta afilada.**

**-Mm… No importa nada, si no estás aquí. Ni este dolor es comparable con el dolor que siente mi corazón… Te amo, Jeanne d'Arc… Nos encontraremos en el fin del mundo…**

**Al decir estas últimas palabras, Noín cerró los ojos para siempre, muriendo, como lo había hecho, horas antes, su amada: La Dama de Orleáns.**

**Unos instantes más tarde, una sombra negra se hallaba sentada al cuerpo sin vida de aquel caballero moreno y lo miraba con unas pupilas rojas e intensas.**

**¿EH¿Dónde estoy?**

**Noín**** se incorporó hacia un paisaje tétrico en el que reinaban los rayos violetas y las montañas puntiagudas. El tiempo era inestable, no existía ni el día, ni la noche; no hacía frío, ni calor. Tampoco había astros que dieran luz a aquel lugar tan siniestro.**

**-Esto es Manmaden- dijo el chico que posaba a su lado.**

**Noín**** pudo divisar, entre las tinieblas de aquel paisaje, un palacio oscuro, con torres muy altas, las cuales, acababan con cruces boca a bajo: La Señal del Diablo.**

**-Este es tu lugar. Es tu castigo por haber tenido el valor de pedirme que llevara a un hombre, mientras has servido a Dios durante dos largos y amargos años para la población francesa.**

**Noín**** se giró hacia la izquierda y vio a un hombre de pelo largo (hasta la cintura) y negro. Tenía cuernos de cabra y unas pupilas muy rojas, las cuales se clavaban en tu mirada y parecía que no podías escapar de ellas. (n/a: me resulta muy difícil describir a Satanás, ya que está como un queso de bueno. Vaya, que es para mear y no echar gota si te lo encontraras ).**

**Iba vestido con una túnica de cuero negro muy ajustada al cuerpo (n/a: lo que os digo, que está mu bueno ).**

**¿Quién eres- dijo Noín con una voz temblorosa y temerosa.**

**-Soy Satanás y tú, serás mi Caballero Demoníaco- dijo el hombre oscuro con una voz atractiva y pícara, pero malvada.**

**¿Tu Caballero Demoníaco¿Yo? Pero serví a Dios durante 3 largos y angustiosos años…**

**- Ya, pero es tu alma rencorosa, quien me importa… Además, podrás castigar, en persona, el alma de Jean the Luxembrug. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, ahora, es tuyo…**

**-Sí…**

**Así fue como Noín Claude , llevado por el dolor y el odio hacia la humanidad y Jean …vendió su alma al demonio.**

Reino Unido, Hogwarts:

La mañana avanzaba bastante aburrida, en clase de Pociones. No se sabía por qué, pero Snape, se mostraba mucho más molesto con los demás, de lo normal.

-A ver, vamos a corregir los deberes… ¿Quién será el afortunado que le tocará leer las sandeces que ha escrito en su pergamino? Tal vez… ¿Potter- dijo Severus con voz clara y alta.

-Profesor, Harry no ha podido venir, está enfermo, en su cama- dijo un Ron con voz ronca y bastante afónica, temblorosa, ya que Snape, le lanzaba una de esas miradas amenazadoras suyas, habituales. –Cof, cof- tosió intensamente.

-Bien, Weasley… y ¿Granger?

-Hermione, normalmente, sería la primera en bajar a clase, pero… últimamente, se la vé muy rara… No sé¡COF, COF! puede que Harry le haya pegado el resfriado ¡COF, COF¡COF, COF!

-Bueno, Weasley, puedes ir a la enfermería, antes de que nos contagies a todos nosotros. ¡Retírate, Weasley!

Mientras Ron subía de las mazmorras, vio un deslumbro dorado, que provenía del cabello de una muchacha, que jamás había visto. La chica, al oír los pasos del chico, se giró y se lo quedó mirando sorprendida.

¡Ron¡Qué alegría encontrarte! Todo el mundo me evita… No sé qué les ocurre…

-Pero… ¿quién eres tú?

La muchacha se quedó pálida. Empezó a temblar débilmente y transformó su cara de sorpresa, por una de terror. El sudor era frío y caía despacio por sus sienes.

¿Pero qué tonterías dices¡Soy yo, Hermione- dijo la chica poniendo su mano derecha y temblorosa, en su pecho.

-Qué tonterías dices tú… Todo el mundo sabe que Hermione es castaña y no rubia. Además ella tiene los ojos marrones y no azules.

- ………………………

-Nunca había visto a una Griffindor con tantas ganas de parecerse a esa tía tan plasta- dijo Ron despeinándose el flequillo con un suspiro brusco que dejó escapar.

¡PERO CÓMO SE PUEDE SER TAN DESCONSIDERADO, WEASLEY! **�¡PALFF!**

La chica le arreó un bofetón que le giró la cabeza 360º.

¡ASÍ NUNCA CONSEGUIRÁS HACER BUENAS MIGAS CONMIGO, IMBÉCIL- dijo la chica marchándose con paso fuerte y haciendo resonar sus pasos en las escaleras.

Ron, atónito por los acontecimientos y con la mano izquierda en su mejilla, fue hacia la Enfermería.

¿Se puede- dijo el Griffindor pelirrojo abriendo la puerta silenciosamente. ¡COF, COF!

-Claro, pasa.- dijo la voz amable de la Dra. Pomfrey. ¿Qué te pasa, Weasley?

-Me duele mucho la garganta, doctora. ¡COF, COF!

-A ver…

La doctora maga, sacó un montón de potecitos de distintos colores y eligió el de color rojo.

-A ver, trágate esto, chico. Cuando acabes, vienes a mi mesa. Te lo advierto, no tiene el sabor muy agradable.

-Eh… De acuerdo… ¡COF, COF!

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Ron se dirigió hacia la mesa de la doctora, con paso rápido y dejó el potecito encima de su mesa.

-Bien… ¿sientes algo?

-No. Siento el mismo dolor que antes.

-Mm… Qué raro…

La Dra. Pomfrey le hizo miles de pruebas a Ron, pero no consiguió nada.

¡COF, COF¡COF, COF!

-Mm… no es normal, chico. Ya no sé qué hacerte más. Se me han agotado los recursos, chaval. Si eso, vete a tu habitación y descansa.

¡COF, COF! De acuerdo… ¡COF, COF- dijo Ron abriendo la puerta para marcharse.

¿Qué tiene, doctora- dijo una voz dulce pero con carácter.

-No lo sé, hijo, no lo sé. Últimamente, están pasando cosas muy raras en Hogwarts…- dijo Pomfrey retirando la cortina de una de las camas y dejando ver a un moreno ,de ojos negros, el cual dejaba ver una cicatriz en su frente.

……………..

Los días transcurrían en el colegio , unas fuertes heladas escarchaban las torres del castillo , y los profesores se mostraban bastante tensos y habladores entre ellos .

Se comentaba que un chico de slitheryn de primer curso , había incendiado un aula vacía y que un ravenclaw agresivo , casi lanza a su novia por la torre de astronomía.

Ron , seguía con dolores en el cuello , Harry borde como el solo y una Hermione súper susceptible .

Draco Malfoy , no era tan hablador , Ginny Weasly parecía una pantera en celo y Luna lovegood seguía en su mundo fantástico.

Estaban en clase de historia de la magia , ese jueves por la mañana , cuando …

- te sigue doliendo el cuello �- preguntaba el ojiverde a su mejor amigo.

Ron se quejaba de dichas molestías , mientras se masajeaba con los dedos.

- llevo una semana con estos dolores insoportables tío , y encima Pomfrey dice que no tengo nada!

Harry gesticuló de impotencia , mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

- pues no se … no será que Hermione te ha dado un golpe �- sugirió riendo .

Ron frunció el ceño , mientras miraba a una Hermione que escuchaba atentamente a Binns , con el ceño fruncido , sobre su lección de la guerra Inglaterra /Francia .

- si sigue así , nunca tendrá novio …�� - dijo Ron enfadado.

Harry sonrió , atractivo.

- yo pensaba que te morías por sus huesos ….

Ron se sorprendió , nunca Harry y el habían hablado de Hermione de esa manera .

- em … - estaba cortado – bueno … eso no es el caso , Harry …

Harry levantó una ceja sutilmente , mientras seguía escuchando a Binns.

- entonces …- la voz del profesor fantasma era aburrida como siempre – cuando nuestros ejercitos se infiltraron en territorio de esos malditos Franceses ….

Un porrazo sonó potente.

Todos los alumnos miraron asombrados.

- CALLESE!

Hermione , se había puesto en pie , con la cara contraída de la rabia que sentía.

Binns , miró a la excelentísima Hermione Granger con una ligera mueca de impresión .

- perdón? – inquirió suavemente .

Hermione gesticuló con los brazos señalando los posters de la sala , de las guerras del país .

- Les anglais n´ont rïen fair de profit! Ils se croient les meilleurs , mais ils ne servent a rien.

Seulement la france a ete la meilleure!ils ont lutté pour la liberté que les maudits anglais leurs ont arraché.

Ç a suffit de deffendre nos ancetres¡ ils sount tous des assassins!

Hermione jadeó al terminar , mientras su respiración era agitada .

Harry y ron , al igual que los demás compañeros estaban alucinando .

- se le ha ido la olla?

- Eso no es normal en Hermione Granger!

- Que narices ha dicho?

- No he entendido nada …

- Parecía griego, no?

- Yo creo que es francés , mejor dicho …

- Bla bla

- Dios , como ha reaccionado .

Ron miraba a Harry , que a su vez tenía los ojso fijos en Hermione .

El chico de los ojos verdes estaba muy callado .

.- Harry hermione habla francés! Ella no sabía francés!

Harry miró a Ron , y algo en su interior le hizo callar que extrañamente había entendido cada palabra que la castaña había dicho .

( - los ingleses , son unos asesinos … nosotros somos … asesinos?)

- FUERA DE MI CLASE! AHORA!

Parvati Patil votó en su silla , del susto .

Seguidamente , Hermione cogió su mochila con ira y se fue de la clase , dando un portazo .

Era la primera vez que el aburrido y " tonto" profesor Binns , se enfadaba de esa manera .

En esos momentos daba mas miedo que el Barón sanguinario.

……………………

Hermione , estuvo desaparecida toda la tarde.

Todo el profesorado la buscaba , incluida la profesora Mcgonagall que sollozaba agudamente.

- MI MEJOR ALUMNA SE HA VUELTO UNA DELINCUENTE BUAH!

Hagrid aseguró a Harry y Ron , que Hermione había estado hace un rato partiendo en pedazos su huerto de calabazas.

Hermione , por su parte corría por las mazmorras sin retorno .

Echaba abajo a cada piedra que encontraba , pensando que era la cabeza del profesor Binns .

La chica se paró en una estatua que representaba a un basilisco mugroso y respiró .

Sus ojos brillaban mucho .

- no entiendo nada …. QUE ME PASA JODER!

Alguien la volteó , Hermione chilló .

Ante ella , había una panda de slitheryns , con aspecto sigiloso , entre ellos Draco Malfoy .

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos .

Se comentaba que los slytheryns estaban agresivos esos último dia , y que draco era el mas cambiado de todos.

- que hace una apestosa sangre sucia como tu en las mazmorras de slytheryn?

Hermione se armó de valor .

- partirte la cara �!

Hermione respondió enganchándose al pelo de draco y pateándolo con furia .

Draco bramó , y sus alegados , entre ellos crabbe y goyle agarraron a Hermione lanzándola contra la pared.

- KYA!

A Draco se le veía furioso , mientras acacheteaba el rostro de la gryffindor .

- maldita zorra!

Hermione chilló , mientras draco se lanzó a besar su cuello .

- que haces! Cerdo! Apártate!

- Expelliarmus!

Un rallo de luz roja dio a draco por la espalda , separándolo de la chica .

Las serpientes se separaron con ira para ver allí a Severus Snape .

Todos se miraron sorprendidos .

- profesor ¿ … usted?

El profesor , miró con ira a sus alumnos mientras siseó.

- largo …

estos se quedaron callados , como si no hubiera llegado a sus pequeños cerebros la frase de Snape .

- HE DICHO QUE LARGO!

Y como alma que lleva al diablo , estos corrieron mazmorras abajo .( draco en cabeza )

Snape se giró a ver a Hermione , la chica sollozaba agudamente bajo la estatua.

La mano cetrina de este , se le acercó al rostro y ella lo miró con sorpresa.

- profesor Snape?

La chica no podía creerse que Snape la ayudara , si que habían cambiado cosas en este colegio!

Cuando la chica se puso en pie Snape la acompañó en silencio hasta la salida hacia el vestíbulo .

- no vuelvas por aquí Granger , este no es tu lugar …

Hermione miraba a el hombre , mientras volvía escaleras abajo .

Hermione iba a seguir su camino , cuando este se giró por última vez .

Su mirada era triste ,culpable …

- y sobretodo , perdóname …

Eso había sido una estacada , un reflejo .

- por que snape me ha pedido perdón?

CONTINUARÁ …..

n/a : bueno …. Veo que no esta gustando mucho el fic , lorena y yo lloramos desesperadas sniff sniff .

aun asi lo seguiremos por si algún alma bondadosa lo lee y nos deja un review �� en fin , espero que os este gustando y que nos dejeis un mísero rerview para tener animos de seguir con una historia que tiene mucho mucho mucho que decir , y sobretodo misterios.

Besos , las lorenas.


	5. 5

**CAP-5.**

**Una celda , una torre , la plaza de rouan se prepara para quemar viva a la bruja Jeanne D´Arc.**

**Los gritos de odio hacían eco , y se intensificaban hasta llegar a la celda de una joven francesa de 19 años.**

**Esta miraba entre las rejas , la plaza que iba a ser su última morada, donde en pocas horas moriría abrasada.**

**Una lágrima rogaba por caer , pero la valentía y ferocidad de Jeanne era mas grande que el miedo y el dolor.**

**Un ruido de rejas.**

**vaya brujita …veo que no estás nada asustada … y eso que pronto morirás jeje- reía el carcelero que la vigilaba.**

**Era un hombre muy alto y robusto , con pocos dientes y de un color amarillento.**

**Mas que un hombre , parecía un oso.**

**El hombre se iba acercando mas a ella , que no le hacia ni el mas mínimo caso.**

**Acarició su cabello rubio , ahora sucio y enredado.**

**en el fondo me das pena , bruja ….- dijo maliciosamente – por lo tanto te aré un pequeño regalo antes de morir …**

**Jeanne**** miraba desafiante al hombre , que se desabrochaba la túnica , adivinando sus intenciones.**

**La guerrera , quiso defenderse con una llave pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte y la agarró por el cuello , inmovilizándola.**

**cerdo!- chilló ella intentando escapar de su merced.**

**Jajajajaja****, no luches leona … que no podrás conmigo jejeje- empezó a sobar sus piernas , su trasero- estás sola , sin armas , sin tu amado … JAJAJA**

**A la chica le brillaron los ojos cuando nombraron a su amado y pegó una patada al carcelero en sus genitales.**

**GRRR ZORRA!**

**La furia de este fue total , agarró a Jeanne y la estampó contra el suelo de piedra.**

**KYA!**

**Con toda la crueldad del mundo , se le echó encima y se deshizo de sus ligeros atuendos rotos.**

**NO!SUÉLTAME!- chillaba ella con ira , mientras el la maltrataba dándole fuertes puñetazos en la cara .**

**RASH…**

**Uno de ellos fue tan fuerte , que la joven quedó atontada en el suelo .**

**El hombre , arrancó sus pantalones dejando ver su firme erección ansiosa por su gran entrada , y arrancó a su vez el sostén de ella , dejando ver sus pechos.**

**grr**** , mm… kya …- gorjeaba ella , sin sentido .**

**El desgraciado sacó un cuchillo y empezó a taladrar los pezones de ella .**

**Jeanne**** chilló , muerta de dolor .**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**El torturó los pechos y pezones de ella, hasta que sangraron el suelo empedrado .**

**NOÍN! NOÍN!- llamaba ella evitando lo máximo posible llorar delante de un hombre.**

**Pero no podía , en el fondo era una mujer , una chiquilla …**

**Este muerto de ira , dejó el cuchillo, abrió las piernas de ella y la penetró desgarrando un chillido atronador .**

**NOOO!- imploró ella , desgarrada.**

**Las embestidas fueron brutales , sangrientas .**

**JAJAJAJA ESTE ES MI REGALO BRUJITA ¡ ESE NOÍN CLAUDE NUNCA PODRÁ DESVIRGARTE AHORA! JAJAJAJAJA**

**Ella no hacia nada , las lágrimas se le habían acabado , sus ojos estaban secos , mientras sentía una contracción dentro de su intimidad y un líquido espeso en ella que indicaba que aquel monstruo se encontraba en su clímax….**

NOOOO!- chilló Hermione saltando de repente de su colchón – NOOO!

HERMIONE DESPIERTA!

Hermione quedó atontada , mientras veía a Parvati y Lavender mirándola muy asustadas .

NOO NOOO!- Hermione solo podía negar con la cabeza , mientras sentía sudores fríos .

Vio como Lavender corría fuera de la habitación , y Parvati la cubría con la colcha .

HERMIONE BASTA! SOLO HAS TENIDO UNA PESADILLA! UNA PESADILLA!

Hermione se agarró a los hombros de Parvati como una niña indefensa.

NO! NO ERA UNA PESADILLA! ME HAN VIOLADO PARVATI! ME HAN VIOLADO! LA HAN VIOLADO! NO �!- Hermione estaba gratamente confundida- NOS HAN VIOLADO!

Ginny Weasly y Lavender corrían escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Hermione .

HERMIONE! QUE TE PASA?- preguntó Ginny abrazándose a su amiga .

GINNY!

Hermione , sintió una gran satisfacción al encontrarse con alguien de fiar.

Ginny se mordía los labios , asustada , cuando vio que algo oscuro estaba asomado en l ventana.

Pero desapareció velozmente .

amiga que ha pasado? Has tenido una pesadilla no? – preguntó con paciencia Ginny .

Hermione temblaba y suspiraba , mientras agarraba a Ginny como si se fuera a ir.

la violaban a ella Ginny … la estaban violando …

Ginny parecía no entender exactamente , pero hizo el esfuerzo .

a quien, Hermione , a quien?

Hermione abrió los labios , mientras tocaba su cuerpo … no había sangre , ni heridas ni nada …

a …

HERMIONE!

Harry y Ron hicieron su aparición .

Aunque Ginny casi los mata .

que ha pasado? – preguntó Ron .

NADA! – chilló Ginny – dejadla en paz , ha tenido una pesadilla , fuera de aquí!

Harry bajaba de la escoba con la que habían podido subir hasta allí.

( n/a : recuerden que los chicos no pueden subir las escaleras jiji)

Harry estaba mas serio , sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente .

hermy …

Harry la abrazó fuertemente , mientras Ginny se apartaba de ellos .

Parvati y Lavender chismorrearon y Ron , frunció el ceño .

Harry! – sollozaba ella.

Harry acariciaba su pelo .

mi niña , ya está … todos estamos aquí …

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos , mientras la agarraba de las manos .

juro que te protegeré Herms , de todo lo que temas y te haga daño , pero deja de llorar por favor …

Hermione miró a los ojos de su amado Harry , su fiel amigo .,… que le estaba brindando su apoyo.

gracias Harry …

El chico sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

Hermione se sonrojó , notoriamente

Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione de nuevo , mientras Harry volvía al lado de Ron .

me quedaré a dormir con ella , chicos , podéis iros …

Harry y Ron se fueron , silenciosamente .

Ginny secó las lágrimas de Hermione con un pañuelo , mientras que Lavender y Parvati se acostaban de nuevo .

Las dos amigas cerraron el dosel de su cama , y se taparon con la manta .

Cerraron los ojos intentando dormir , mientras las dos compañeras empezaron a roncar suavemente .

hermione …- susurró Ginny .

que?

Te gusta Harry , verdad?

Hermione se calló unos segundos .

si … como lo sabes?

Ginny rió.

no soy tonta ��

ah … jeje

y dime … el te quiere a ti?

Lo dudo …

Mmm por que esa negatividad?

Por que el es mi mejor amigo …

Ginny se quedó callada unos instantes .

yo creo que le gustas …

De veras? – preguntó Hermione .

Si … aunque … también le gustas a mi hermano …

Hermione chisteó .

…

Tranquila Herms , no te siente mal , se que no lo quieres …

Lo siento

Lo siento de que? En el corazón no se manda …

Ya lo se …

Otro silencio mientras intentaban dormir.

Hermione …

Si? – preguntó Hermione que estaba casi dormida.

Yo no pienso que estés loca , de verdad ….

Gracias …- dijo esta agradecida .

Hermione …

Que?

Es que …

Hermione encendió la luz con su varita , para ver la cara de la pelirroja .

Cuando se la pudo ver que estaba con un aire de preocupación que no había visto en Ginny hace tiempo .

que te pasa Ginny?

La chica miró a Hermione .

no eres la única que tienes miedo … yo también estoy asustada …

Hermione levantó una ceja .

por que?

Pues … hace unas semanas que tengo sueños , pensamientos de …. El que no debe …?

De voldemort?

Ginny se estremeció , por unos momentos .

si …

y eso? – preguntó Hermione , sorprendida.

No lo se … pero lo veo , pienso en el …. Me veo rodeada de arenales , de serpientes y entre ellas está el …

…

… recuerdo mas que nunca como era mi vida cuando estaba poseída …

…. Y en el fondo siento placer , una pirámide placentera que me hace perder el control con cada slytheryn que veo …

Hermione notó que Ginny había temblado .

ginny …

hermione… draco me atrae , me atrae todo lo relacionado con ese mundo … me gustaría hacerle el amor cada ver que lo veo … me gustaría clavar mis dientes en su carne hasta hacerle gritar ….

Ginny!

Hermione estaba alucinando .

Ginny miró a su escandalizada amiga .

bueno … será mejor que nos durmamos de una vez , buenas noches Herms .

buenas noches Ginny .

………………..

Era de día . Hermione pudo dormir toda la noche , se levantó poco a poco , poniéndose las zapatillas.

La ventana estaba abierta misteriosamente y una lechuza estaba posada en la ventana mirándola firmemente .

Hermione se acercó hacia ella y le quitó el pergamino que escondía bajo su brazo.

Hermione lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer para ella .

que? Pero … si está en … Francés?

Passion

Ton regard pénétrant perce chaque coin de mon corps ,

Joints les deux, sous la lumière dans l'attente de l'astre lunaire.

Ma peau blanche, combine à la perfection avec ton derme hâlé.

Tu t'approches disposé à me changer en ton autre je.

Tes mains grandes et allongées glissent par mes mises,

Un frisson parcourt mon corps ,

Nos peaux se trouvent montrant la chaleur qu'il commence à surgir ,

Je ferme les yeux pendant que tu observes ma nudité.

Tes yeux brillent d'admiration, pendant que tu commences à souiller mon corps.

À ton caprice, comme une sculpture que tu veux posséder pour toi.

Il me donne pareil la douleur, cela est derrière seul il m'importe de t'appartenir.

Mon corps nu attente parmi une épaisseur blanchâtre le toucher de tes doigts.

Ces jaunes d'oeuf charnus du toucher d'une plume qu'ils me font jouir entre gémissements assourdissants.

Ton corps se dilate, il rougit, faisant ridiculiser rouge feu à la couleur.

Ton derme en une braise qu'il congèle mes préoccupations ,

Qu'il allume l'extase d'un coeur de glace.

Être à toi étant donné que ta transpiration est quelque chose de magique, si brillant.

Arroche de mer comme tes larmes que j'aime tant boire sans pitié.

Ma langue mais riche pêche étant donné que celui parcourt tes lèvres soyeuses ,

Tandis que les tiens rougissent mes têtes erectos.

Deux muscles s'affrontent sans pitié pour voir qui aime mais,

Mais ils tombent soumis devant l'affection au voir que les deux aiment pareil.

Nos salives ont le goût de fraisiers, le fruit de l'amour,

Qu'il allume la flamme de la passion.

Ta jugulaire palpites désireuse par ton entrée, il va exploiter de bonheur!

Mon intimité se contracte en brusques spasmes laissant entrevoir mon essence.

Essence d'amour, essence de passion, d'où ton et je faisons l'amour.

Tu es dans mon, ta chair explore mon intérieur avec le délectation.

Tu chuchotes que tu m'aimes dans chaque charge et "mi corps te crie je veux"

Traitement de comprendre à la passion qu'il se cache parmi nos baisers.

Celle-ci répond avec un gémissement fort qu'il ouvre voie à l'orgasme.

Mon corps se remplit d'énergie, de ton essence, de ton amour.

Il est si frais et si blanc étant donné que ma pureté livrée.

Ton tu as été mon gel et tu as rincé mon corps..

Tes mains ma moufle, tes lèvres mon eau.

Une combinaison parfaite pour laisser derrière l'enfance ,

Et commencer un futur avec toi, avec nuits de miel doux.

Le miel de tes lèvres, que je n'arrêterai jamais de lécher. jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparai.

Noín Claude- cabellero demoníaco .

CONTINUARÁ …

N/A : ola mis queridos lectores! Después de unas semanas de descanso ( hermi17 – respira con dificultad jejej) hemos regresado y con mas misterios que nunca! Espero que nos dejeis reviews eh? Ejejeje y ademas que podeis pasaros por m9i perfil y meteros en mi pag web donde podreis ver todo lo que querais de mis fics y muchas cosas mas jejeje .

Ah! Un regal.illo :

La traducción del pergamino que recibe Hermione ( escrito por mi hermi17) besos .

**_Pasion_****__**

**__**

**__**

**Tu mirada penetrante taladra cada rincón de mi cuerpo ,**

**Juntos los dos ,bajo la luz expectante del astro lunar .**

**Mi piel blanca , combina a la perfección con tu dermis tostada …**

**Te acercas dispuesto a convertirme en tu otro yo .**

**Tus manos grandes y alargadas se resbalan por mis atuendos,**

**Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo ,**

**Nuestras pieles se encuentran mostrando el calor que empieza a surgir ,**

**Cierro los ojos mientras observas mi desnudez.**

**Tus ojos brillan de admiración , mientras empiezas a mancillar mi cuerpo …**

**A tu antojo , como una escultura que quieres poseer para ti.**

**Me da igual el dolor , eso está atrás solo me importa pertenecerte.**

**Mi cuerpo desnudo espera entre una espesor blanquecina el tacto de tus dedos .**

**Esas yemas carnosas del tacto de una pluma que me hacen gozar entre gemidos ensordecedores.**

**Tu cuerpo se dilata , enrojece ,haciendo ridiculizar al color rojo fuego .**

**Tu dermis en una brasa que congela mis preocupaciones , **

**Que enciende el éxtasis de un corazón de hielo .**

**Ser de ti es algo mágico, tan brillante como tu sudor …**

**Salado como tus lágrimas que tanto me apetece beber sin piedad .**

**Mi lengua recorre tus labios sedosos como el mas rico melocotón ,**

**Mientras que los tuyos enrojecen mis pezones erectos.**

**Dos músculos se enfrentan sin piedad para ver quien ama mas,**

**Pero caen rendidos ante el cariño al ver que ambas aman igual.**

**Nuestras salivas saben a fresas , la fruta del amor,**

**Que enciende la llama de la pasión.**

**Tu yugular palpita deseosa por tu entrada , va a explotar de dicha!**

**Mi intimidad se contrae en bruscos espasmos dejando entrever mi esencia …**

**Esencia de amor , esencia de pasión , en donde tu y yo hacemos el amor.**

**Estás dentro de mi , tu carne explora mi interior con deleite …**

**Susurras que me amas en cada embestida y mi cuerpo grita "Te quiero"**

**Trato de comprender a la pasión que se esconde entre nuestros besos …**

**Esta responde con un gemido fuerte que da paso al orgasmo .**

**Mi cuerpo se llena de energía , de tu esencia , de tu amor …**

**Es tan fresca y tan blanca como mi pureza entregada .**

**Tu has sido mi gel y has enjuagado mi cuerpo ..**

**Tus manos mi manopla , tus labios mi agua …**

**Una combinación perfecta para dejar la infancia atrás , **

**Y comenzar un futuro contigo , con noches de miel dulce …**

**La miel de tus labios , que nunca dejaré de lamer …hasta que la muerte nos separé.**

**Besossss**


End file.
